Not all Things Change
by Rockym
Summary: The Titans have finally defeated the creature in Things Change. Now its time to focus on the mystery of the school girl that Beastboy thinks is Terra. BBTerra. Please R&R and no bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok Titans" Robin began, as he called the meeting to order. "I just spoke with S.T.A.R. Labs, and the creature is secured. They're going to begin testing and let us know the minute they turn up anything."

He looked at the group and they all nodded. All except one. Beastboy just stared at his hands that were folded on the table. He hadn't been himself since talking to the girl he thought was Terra and Robin had hoped giving the team a couple of days off after they finally defeated the creature would have given Beastboy time to heal enough to talk about it.

Looking back up at the team, and continued. "Our next order of business," he looked at Beastboy again, "is Terra's apparent return."

The green Titan looked up slowly at the sound of her name and looked around at his teammates. His face was a mask of sadness and hurt.

"It's okay Beastboy" Robin said gently, "tell us what happened, maybe we can help."

"Yes, Beastboy", Starfire added, "we wish to help you and Terra, so please tell us."

Beastboy turned to look at the Tamaranian and gave her a smile. Remembering that she liked and missed Terra almost as much as he did.

"Well," he began slowly, "I'm not really sure that it is her. She… didn't remember anything."

"Didn't remember anything?" Raven asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I spent those two days trying to get her to remember anything, but she couldn't or wouldn't no matter what I said or did. I took her for pizza and got her favorite supreme with extra anchovies, but she said she was allergic, and I even brought her here to show her her old room. I told her how she loved sleeping outdoors under the stars, but she said she hated camping because there's too many bugs."

"She wouldn't remember anything, not what happened, or being a Titan or even… me" he said with a sob.

"Beastboy, tell us exactly what happened, right from the beginning" Robin coaxed.

"Well, the first time I saw her was at the construction site when we started fighting that creature" Beastboy said, "I looked up and there she was, I started to run toward her but the creature had thrown something and I jumped out of the way, she was gone. I thought it just might have been my imagination so I just went back to the fight."

"Afterward, I decided to go check her statue to see if it was really her, and because I haven't visited her since just before we fought Trigon" he said, with a slight blush.

"When I got there her statue was just gone, I was shocked, but I headed out to find her right away." Beastboy continued.

"That's when we found you at the computer right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I was using the computer to check the city. When I ran off, the first thing I did was fly around to the places she liked, like the desert, and the amusement park and diner where we spent our date, but she wasn't at any of those places. So then I went back to the construction area and walked around hoping to spot her again. And then I saw her in a schoolyard just standing there. I ran over and called out to her but she just looked at me and then was joined by two other girls. They asked her something and she just shrugged and began walking away, I was just… so happy to see her." He continued.

"I'm sure you were" Robin said said with a slight smile.

"I ran over and started to talked to her but she said I had the wrong girl and that she didn't know me. Then she started to walk away again, but I reach out and grabbed her shoulder to stop her and asked her to go have some pizza but her friends stepped between us. But she agreed to come with me, and that made me even happier, and I dragged her off to the pizza place. But like I said before, she just didn't remember anything no matter what I said. She just said things like 'I'm sure your friend is out there somewhere' and 'I hope you find her'."

"But it sounds like she may have started to recognize you, she did go and talk with you. If that was the case, other things should have started coming back as well." Robin said.

"Slade said that maybe she didn't want to remember me" Beastboy said glumly.

"WHAT!? Slade? He was there?" Robin asked him.

"Well, not when I was with her, but after I left her I went back to the amusement park to be alone and think for awhile, and he showed up. He started taunting me saying things like 'Maybe she didn't want to remember and she doesn't want to see me anymore.' I lost it and attacked him, I accused him of being the cause of all this but he said he had nothing to do with her return." Beastboy said. "Though when I beat him, it turned it out it wasn't him, just one of his robots."

"Still, this means that Slade know she doesn't remember things and that she came back. Yet he died BEFORE Terra sacrificed herself, so he shouldn't have known either of those things, unless when he left the underworld, he tracked her down at some point." Robin said.

"I wonder" Raven spoke up, "if maybe he noticed she wasn't with us when he encountered us during the Trigon incident and wanted to find her afterward. Someone like Slade probably wouldn't just forget about the person that killed him. He probably also has a grudge against you Beastboy."

"Me?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah" Raven said, "it's because of you and your feelings for her that Terra was able to break Slade's control over her and turn on him. When Slade ordered her to kill you, she couldn't do it and killed Slade instead."

"Well, it definitely looks like Slade is involved in this somehow, and that's not good" Robin said "is there anything else Beastboy?"

"I went back the next day to try again to get her to remember, but she just seemed kinda angry at me" Beastboy replied, "But that might be because I threw mud in her face while we were at the tower."

"You threw mud in her face?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, she didn't remember her powers either so I thought she would remember them and use them but she didn't and it just went in her face." he said, "anyway she still wouldn't remember anything, I told her how happy she was but she just said 'Things were never the way I remembered' and then you called me to come help and I asked her to come with me but she said I was the hero and that things change and the girl I wanted her to be was just a memory. And then she backed away and then was just…gone." he finished, tears forming in his eyes.

"I even tried to give her a T-com, so she could contact me if she wanted, but she didn't want that either" Beastboy added.

"There's something else that points to Slade being involved in this" a new voice said.

"What's that Cyborg?" Robin asked him.

"The battlesuit she was wearing," Cyborg said, "Slade said that it was fused to her central nervous system. It enabled him to control her powers and god knows what else. Terra wouldn't be able to remove something like that by herself."

"Alright, good point Cy," Robin said, "it definitely looks like Slade got to her, either when she revived or shortly after."

"Oh, no" Beastboy cried suddenly, "that means this could be my fault!"

"What do you mean Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"I wasn't there for her when she woke up" he said sadly, "and because I couldn't protect her, Slade was able to get her. She must have been so scared to find herself all alone in that dark cave. "

"Beastboy, you can't blame yourself" Raven said, "between my spells and Cyborg's experiments, we tried everything we could to bring her back. You couldn't have known she would revive while we were away."

Beastboy rose to his feet, "I need to be alone right now" he said, and headed for the door.

"Beastboy, wait" Starfire called after him.

"Let him go Star," Robin said, "he's going to need a lot of time to heal."

"I do not understand" Starfire said, "I thought Terra had the special feelings for Beastboy, why would she not want to see him?"

"She did Star," Robin said patiently "but she probably doesn't remember those feelings because of the amnesia."

"Amnee-zia?" Star asked, "Is that what Terra has?"

"That's what it sounds like" Robin said.

"If that is what she has, then I know how to cure her so she will remember Beastboy again!" Starfire said happily.

"You do?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Yes! I saw on the TV where someone had amnee-zia and was cured by getting hit really hard on the head. Please allow me to go find our friend so I may administer the cure!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't think that would work very well Star." Robin replied.

"But why?" she asked.

"Well, remember when I explained that not everything you see on TV is true?" he asked her.

"Yes"

"That's one of those things" Robin said.

"Oh." Starfire said sadly.

"Besides" Raven spoke up, "I think it would be best if I was the one to go and check if this girl is really Terra or not and whether she really doesn't remember anything."

"No argument there Raven. But are you sure? I remember she wasn't your favorite person." Robin said.

"Yes, but I don't hate her and I forgave her too along with the rest of you" Raven said "plus I want to try to fix this because I may be at least partially to blame."

"What do you mean Raven?" Robin asked her.

"Well, it goes back to Trigon again," Raven explained "remember how everyone was turned to stone when Trigon destroyed the world? Well, after we defeated him I cast that spell to reverse the damage and turned everyone back. I think that included Terra."

"That.. makes a lot of sense" Robin agreed.

"And I guess if Slade is involved, I'm partially to blame for that as well. Trigon was the one that brought him back." Raven added.

"Alright, here's the plan then," Robin addressed the group, "Raven you go find Terra and try to bring her back. Cyborg, you and I will go down to the memorial and check for any clues as to what might have happened."

"Sounds good to me Robin" said Cyborg.

"Star, will you stay here and take care of Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"Of course" she said happily.

"Great" Robin said smiling at her. "OK Titans, lets move out!"

And the meeting was adjourned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. But here is Chapter 2. Thanks to those who are following and favoriting and for the review. I hope you like it. I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did BB and Terra would have been together at the end. :)**

Beastboy sat alone in what had been one of his and Terra's favorite spots. He was staring down at a photograph. It was a picture of him carrying Terra in his arms and they were looking at each other and smiling. Cyborg had snapped it during their first battle with Terra as a Titan. She had fallen off her rock and Beastboy in his gorilla form had immediately rushed over and caught her. He then had morphed back to his normal form, still holding her and she had looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You saved me.." she had said to him. He had felt so happy at the way she said it, and looking into her beautiful face.

"I miss you so much Terra" he said quietly, gently running his thumb over photo Terra's face. "I'll never give up on you, I'll find some way to help you remember."

"Friend Beastboy, are you alright?" a voice asked him from behind.

Beastboy jumped a little and slipped the photo into his pocket. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around. "Hi Star," he said "yeah I'm okay, just really missing Terra right now."

Starfire smiled at him, "I too am missing friend Terra and wish she was here with us." She told him as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks, Star" he replied "I know you like her almost as much as I do."

"I love her" Starfire said "I do not understand why she wishes not to remember."

"I don't know why Star," Beastboy replied, "when I was with her and trying to get her to remember things, there were moments when it felt like she did remember, but I'm not really sure whether she does or not."

"I do not know either" she said, "but I do know you should not give up the hope that you will be with her again. I did not give up on Robin and you should not give up on Terra."

"I won't Star, she's everything to me, and I'll figure out some way to get her back" Beastboy said, "so, what happened in the meeting after I left?"

"Robin decided to start by checking the cave where Terra's statue was, so he and Cyborg went there to look for the clues" Starfire said, then she asked "would you like to come inside and watch the TV or play the video games, Beastboy?"

"No thanks, Star" he answered, "I think I want to stay out here alone a little while longer."

"Ok, well I will be inside if you need anything, my friend." Starfire said as she stood and turned to head back to the Tower.

"Thanks again,Star" Beastboy said, smiling after her as he watched her go. Sighing, he pulled out the picture and stared at it again. How he longed to hold Terra in is arms like that again. He remembered how good and right it felt.

"I'll never give up on you Terra. I'll get you back someday, I swear." he told the picture and then he lightly kissed the smiling Terra in the picture.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day and week. The girl sighed as she gathered up her books and headed out of the classroom and to her locker. She thought she was doing the right thing at the time when she pushed him away that day, but since then she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.

It had been almost two weeks since that day she had told him with what she hoped was some finality that she wasn't the girl he wanted her to be and then backed away from him. She had ducked into an empty classroom when the crowd of kids had passed between them and watched as he turned and left the school. But instead of the relief she should have felt, she had only felt sadness as she realized she would probably never see or talk to him again.

Putting her books away, she closed her locker and headed for the front doors. She stepped outside into the afternoon sun and looked around but there was no green boy waiting for her. She hadn't really expected to see him, but there was a small part of her that hoped he would come back.

Sighing again, she walked over to a nearby bench in the schoolyard and sat down to think. She should have at least told him that she remembered him, she realized that probably hurt him more than anything. That she forgot him and everything they had meant to each other. But the truth was that she couldn't ever forget him. She remembered that day she had heard the Titans battling that creature. She had ran over hoping to just see him again because she had missed him so much. Her heart had fluttered as she watched him fight. But when she noticed that he saw her and heard him say her name, she got really scared and ran away as cloud of dust rose in between them, hoping he would think he was just seeing things. But he hadn't, since he showed up at her school looking for her. It had been so hard for her to hide her happiness at him being there and keeping a straight face.

She had been thinking about trying to find him to talk to him. Maybe even go over to the Tower. She felt like she should at least apologize and admit the truth to him, even if he really didn't want to talk to her anymore. Maybe she could just keeping checking the pizza place or one of the other places he liked to hang out at. Surely he would show up at one of them sooner or later. Or maybe she could—

"Hello, Terra" a familiar monotone voice suddenly said, shaking Terra out of her thoughts.

Terra looked up quickly at the speaker. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was a girl in a purple cloak with violet eyes looking down at her. "Uh, sorry," she said nervously, "I'm not—"

Raven cut her off, "I know it's you Terra." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you would" Terra replied, realizing she couldn't fool the empath. "So, did Beastboy send you, or do you just want to kill me?"

"What?" Raven asked, "Why would you think I'd want to kill you?"

"Because I know you hate me because of everything I said and did" Terra said sadly, "and because I tried to kill you and the other Titans."

"I don't hate you Terra," Raven told her as she sat down next to her. "And we forgave you because you save everyone in the end. Didn't Beastboy tell you?"

"Yes he did," Terra replied, "but I thought he might have said that just so I would remember."

"Yes, the way he feels about you, I can understand why you would think that way," Raven said "but that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you, I thought if I told you that we forgave you, you'd believe it more."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Terra said, staring at the ground, I don't even deserve to be alive right now. I should have stayed a stone statue for the rest of my life."

"We thought you deserved it, after the way you broke free of Slade's control and then sacrificed yourself. We even did everything we could to revive you."

"You… did?" Terra asked, astonished.

"Yes, we did." Raven answered, "I tried every spell and potion from all of my books and when none of that worked, Cyborg tried everything known to science. But nothing we tried worked."

"I… can't believe it," Terra said, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "you really tried to do that for me?"

"Yes we did, and even though we weren't able to, I think I was still responsible for you coming back anyway."

"What do you mean? You said none of your spells or potions worked."

Raven explained about everything that happened with Trigon, from Slade's return to how Trigon turned everyone to stone and how Raven was able to revive everyone when they defeated him.

"So it looks like you got revived as well when everyone else did." Raven finished.

But Terra had only half heard everything, she had been staring wide-eyed at Raven the moment she said the words Slade and alive. "Slade.. is alive?" she asked with a note of fear in her voice, "but I killed him."

"You did, but Trigon brought him back. He was more like a zombie at first, an animated skeleton but still Slade, but he managed to get his flesh and blood back and slipped away. We haven't seen him since."

"But he's definitely alive again then?" Terra asked. "Raven, he's going to kill me. I'm never going to be free of him."

"He apparently knows that you didn't want to remember your past." Raven said grimly.

"What? How?"

"After you ran from the Tower when Beastboy, uh tried to get you to remember your powers, he went to an old amusement park that you two had spent time together at. While he was there, Slade showed up and they fought. He kept taunting him, saying that maybe you didn't want to remember him and you didn't want to see him anymore and that he's hurting you. He turned out to be a robot, but it still means he knows about you." Raven said.

"No, it can't be" Terra said, fear rising in her voice, "but I haven't even seen Slade or anything since I 'came back'".

"Terra, can you tell me what happened when you revived? Did you leave the cave on your own?"

"I don't remember much, it was dark and I was very shaky and groggy. I don't remember walking out of the cave, I think I must have blacked out again because I woke up in a hospital."

"So you don't remember leaving the cave?" Raven asked her.

"No"

"When you woke up in the hospital, do you remember if you were still wearing that battlesuit Slade had you wear?" Raven continued.

"No I didn't" Terra answered, "but I think I was still wearing it when I woke up in the cave. Why?"

"That suit was fused into your central nervous system so Slade could control you" Raven explained, "Cyborg said it probably wouldn't come off so easily and I'm guessing it wasn't you who removed it."

"That's right! Slade could make me do whatever he wanted." Terra exclaimed. "But I really don't know what happened to it."

"Terra, I think you should come back to the Tower with me, so we can all figure out what happened. Robin and Cyborg went to check the cave where you were for clues, they should be back soon."

"N-no, I can't do that." Terra said quickly.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"Beastboy" Terra said, "I-I just can't face him now, especially after I lied to him and hurt him again."

"Yes, you did." Raven said, "he's still really upset about that. Do you really not like him anymore?"

"Of course I still like him," Terra replied "I more than like him. That day I saw you guys fighting that creature, I went closer to watch because I wanted to see him again, I missed him so much."

"Then why did you push him away and pretend you didn't remember anything?" Raven asked.

"Well, to be honest, for a long time after waking up in the hospital, I didn't remember anything. After I recovered, I was made a ward of the city and they sent me here to the school and live in the dorm. Things began to come back to me slowly as I began a new life. I realized I could make a fresh start and never have to be that terrible and evil girl that hurt the people she cared about. "

"You were never truly evil Terra," Raven said, "Slade made you that way. He lied and manipulated and took advantage of you."

"How can you say that? When I almost killed you all?"

"Because if you were truly evil, you WOULD have killed us all. But when you buried us, the good in you put us in an air pocket rather than completely collapse everything in. And with Beastboy, you stopped yourself from dropping that boulder on him. If you were really evil, that boulder wouldn't have hesitated at all. Your love for him gave the good you on the inside the strength to fight and save him."

"I… never thought of it that way." Terra said quietly.

"And that love gave you the strength to finally break Slade's control and turn on him and defeat him. And I think you sacrificing yourself was more to save Beastboy than anything. Again because your love for him was so strong."

"I still love him, Raven" Terra admitted, "that's why I pretended not to remember, he's better off without me, and I really don't deserve a great guy like him."

"I think Beastboy would disagree with that, Terra" Raven said.

"Yeah, he would. But I still can't be the girl he wants me to be, I can't be a hero or a Teen Titan because I lost my powers as well as my memory. Only my memory came back, my powers didn't." said Terra sadly.

"So you think Beastboy only cared about you because you had powers and you were on the team?" Raven asked, "that's pretty dumb Terra. He won't care if you have powers, he wants you for you, the blonde haired, blue eyed girl he enjoys being with."

"But when he was trying to get me to remember, all he talked about was how I was a hero and a Teen Titan."

"Probably because you weren't remembering being friends, so he was probably too shy to go deeper." Raven said, "you know, he never gave up on you, Terra."

"What?"

"When you were a statue, he visited you every day, even if it was only for a few minutes. He never gave the hope that you would return to him someday and be together again. Even after Cyborg and I couldn't do anything, he still visited you because he wanted to be close to you." Raven told her.

"H-he did?" Terra said, shocked.

"Yes, one time he had been down there for a really long time. I decided to go check and make sure he was ok, so I teleported into the cave. It was dim in there, so he didn't see me. He was standing on the pedestal with his arms around you and his head on your shoulder. He was crying and saying how much he missed you and wanted you to come back to him more than anything. It was pretty heartbreaking to see. I teleported out quickly because the emotional level in there was too high for me to take." Raven said.

"Oh, Beastboy," Terra said, and started crying. "I had no idea."

"After he saw you at that battle a couple of weeks ago, he had gone to visit your statue and when he found it gone, he immediately began searching for you, leaving us to fight the creature without him. Nothing else mattered to him but finding you. That's how much you mean to him, he even put you before the team. And then he finds you and you don't remember him. He waited and prayed for so long only lose you again. He always thought you two had something special between you, but when you wouldn't remember it, it crushed him." Raven said.

"Even when I try to do what I think is right, I still mess everything up, ugh." Terra said, still crying. "And now it's too late because I pushed him away again."

"It's never too late Terra, come back to the Tower with me." Raven said.

"Yeah, someone else once told me that Raven," Terra said with a little smile through her tears. She wiped her eyes and looked up. "Alright, take me to him."

In the cave where Terra's statue had stood, Robin and Cyborg were conducting their investigation. Cyborg was scanning the path to analyze for footprints. Robin was examining the pedestal and the area around it.

"Man, most of these footprints are Beastboy's, he really came down here a lot, didn't he?" Cyborg said.

"Every day" Robin replied without looking up, "she really means a lot to him."

" I feel so bad for the little guy, if only me or Raven could have revived her, things might be different right now."

"Maybe, maybe not." Robin said. He hadn't found any fingerprints or anything on the pedestal. He was slowly walking around it shining his flashlight at it looking for signs of an intruder. As he came around the rear of the pedestal, he thought he saw glint in the corner. He approached it and shined his light at the ground, he saw a curved piece of metal sticking out of the dirt. Cautiously, he reached down and pulled it out, then held it up to the light to get a better look at it.

It was a disc, black on the left side, orange on the right. And a familiar looking S logo in the center.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted as he ran over to his teammate. "He was here!" He held up the disc for Cyborg to see.

"Yup," Cyborg said grimly, "I found some footprints both coming and going that had his logo. And no footprints leading from the pedestal that are small enough to be Terra's".

"We need to get back to the Tower, now!"

Beastboy was still sitting in their spot, staring at the picture. Just wishing Terra was there with him right now.

"Beastboy…"

He smiled at the picture, now he could hear her voice just like she WAS there with him.

"Beastboy…"

It was a little louder now, but.. it was coming from behind him. Beastboy turned his head and saw her standing there. Tears running down her cheeks.

He quickly stood up and faced her. "Oh, its you. What are you doing here, uh.. sorry, you never told me your name."

"It's… Terra." the girl replied.

**Note: It may be a little while before Chapter 3 is up. I'm going on vacation for the holidays, but I'm bringing my laptop so I may be able to get it up sooner.**

**Also, I wanted Raven to be the one to talk to Terra because a lot of the stories I have read have her mad that Terra was back and also not being very nice to her. But I just feel like she wouldn't be like that at all towards Terra. At the end of Aftershock, she vowed to find a way to bring her back, and in Things Change, she really didn't seem all that upset or angry that Terra might be back. So I just didn't think she would really have that attitude towards Terra's return.**

**Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger as well. I just thought it was a good way to end the chapter because the next one will be mostly BB and Terra's "reunion".**

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everyone! I'm back from my holiday vacation with Chapter 3. BB and Terra's reunion. Hope you all like it and review.**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Raven materialized in front of the tower and opened her cloak to let Terra out. The blonde girl stepped out and looked around.

"Whoa," Terra said, "that was weird. How come we are outside?"

"Because, he's out back" Raven replied.

Terra nodded knowing exactly where Beastboy would be and walked off to find him. She arrived at their spot and found him sitting there staring at something. His back was to her, but she could tell how sad he was anyway. Her heart began to ache as she watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Beastboy…" she called out. He didn't turn, but continued to stare at what looked like a picture in his hand.

"Beastboy…" she called again, a little louder this time. He stood up and turned around to face her.

"Oh, its you." He said, "What are you doing here, uh… sorry, you never told me your name."

"It's… Terra." She replied.

Beastboy's eyes grew wide, "Wha-,Terr-, y-you remember?!" he sputtered.

Terra nodded slowly, tears still falling from her eyes.

"B-but how? when?" he asked slowly.

"I-It was before you came to talk to me." Terra said sadly, "I only p-pretended not to remember."

"But why Terra?" Beastboy asked her, crying his own tears, "why did you have to lie to me and break my heart yet again?"

"I didn't mean to Beastboy," Terra pleaded, "I really didn't remember anything when I woke up in the hospital. It came back little by little, and as I remembered, I realized I didn't want to because of all the terrible things I said and did and all the hurt and pain I caused, especially to you."

"But we forgave you for all that," Beastboy told her, "and Robin even got the city to grant you a full pardon. Raven and Cyborg even did all they could to bring you back."

"I know" Terra said, "but I don't deserve any of that. Not forgiveness, or you guys trying to revive me. And most of all, I don't deserve to have a great guy like you caring about me. You deserve so much better than me."

"Shouldn't it be up to me to decide who I deserve to be with?" Beastboy asked her. "Wait, how did you know all that?"

"Raven told me," she said quietly.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked incredulously, "when did you talk to her?"

"A little while ago" she answered, "she brought me here. Beastboy, ever since you left the school that day, I regretted pushing you away. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I was thinking about trying to find you to tell you the truth and apologize and she just showed up. We had a long talk and she told me how sad you were and I realized that I may have made a mistake and that even if I am trying to start over with a new life, you could still be a part of it."

"Terra, I never gave up on you." Beastboy told her, "not when you first ran away, not when you betrayed us, not when you turned to stone, and not even when you backed away from me that day after you told me that you were just a memory. You're everything to me, you're my heart. I could never forget you or get over you. I want to be with you more than anything."

"That day we were fighting that creature, when I first saw you again I thought I was just seeing things because you disappeared so quickly and I missed you so much. Afterward, I had gone down to visit your statue, not only to make sure, but because I had been away so long and hadn't been able to go there in a while."

"When I saw that your statue was gone, nothing else mattered to me except finding you. I immediately began looking for you in all your old favorite spots, I didn't care about helping the Titans fight that creature or anything else but you. I wanted to see you again so badly, and when I finally found you, you didn't remember me or what we had together. It was pretty devastating."

"Oh Beastboy" Terra said, "I'm so sorry. I was at the fight that day because when I saw the Titans fighting, I really wanted to just see you. Because I missed you so much too. But I got nervous when I heard you call my name and I saw you were looking at me, so I ran away. Then when you showed up, acting like I didn't know you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And that's because inside, I was really happy that you were there, even though I was thinking that I had to push you away."

"I never stopped hoping or praying that you would come back to me someday," Beastboy said, "even after they ran out of things to try and revive you. I still visited your statue every day, and talked to you and told you how much I missed you. Sometimes I'd even climb up on the pedestal and hold your statue in my arms and tell you to please come back so I could feel the real you next to me again, and that I would wait for you however long it took."

Terra knew about that but said nothing because he wasn't supposed to know Raven had seen him doing that. She just stared at him for a moment, fresh tears falling from her eyes because she had been so touched by his devotion to her. She sighed and then said "I think you've waited long enough Beastboy," and ran toward him as fast as she could. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest and just continued to cry. "I'm so, so sorry Beastboy, for everything, please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Terra" Beastboy said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Happy to finally have the girl he loved most back in his arms after all this time.

Back in the Tower, Raven had made herself a cup of tea and was now gliding towards the window. The tremendous guilt and shame she sensed from Terra while she was with her, had taken a lot out of her and she needed to recharge.

Peering out the window, she saw Beastboy and Terra standing far apart from each other, talking. Finally, after a few minutes, she smiled to herself as Terra ran into Beastboy's arms.

"Friend, Raven!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind her. "You have returned! "

Raven turned around to face Starfire. "Hi Star," she said, "I just got back about 10 minutes ago."

Starfire looked around, "I do not see friend Terra." She said, a little sad, "Did you not find her or was the girl not our friend after all?"

"I found her, Star" she replied, "it was Terra alright. And she is here now. Take a look." Raven gestured toward the window.

Starfire approached the window and stared out. She suddenly brought her fists up to her chin and squealed with delight. "Oh, how glorious!" she shouted, "friends Terra and Beastboy are together once again!"

"It does look that way, Star" Raven replied.

"I must rush out there and congratulate them, I am so happy!"

"Easy Star," Raven said, stopping her "I think they still need some time alone. Let's give them some more time. They should be in soon, and Robin and Cyborg should be back any minute as well."

"Okay, I shall try to contain my happiness then" Starfire replied happily.

They stayed like that for quite a while. Just holding each other and crying because they were so happy to be together again. Beastboy gently stroking Terra's soft blonde hair as he held her and Terra resting her head on Beastboy's shoulder enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

Eventually, he gently pushed her away and looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Let's sit" he said, smiling.

Terra smiled back and nodded. As they were sitting, she noticed he was holding something in his hand. "What's that?" she asked him.

"Huh?" he asked back and noticed he was still holding the picture of the two of them. He blushed and said, "Oh, this is a picture of us I carry around with me," and held it out to her.

Terra took the photo and looked at it. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the familiar scene. "Beastboy," she gasped, "this is so sweet. I remember this, you saved me." She smiled thinking how safe she had felt in his arms that day.

"I like to just look at it when I am really missing you," he told her, still blushing.

Terra looked at him, staring into his green eyes and sighed. He really still cares about me a lot, she thought. How could I have ever pushed him away like that.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Beastboy said, "Maybe we should head inside. If Raven brought you here, that means Starfire knows and she's probably dying to greet you."

Terra giggled, "Okay, let's go."

They stood and linked hands and began walking toward the Tower. Terra leaned in close and rested head against his as they walked. Beastboy just smiled and blushed, and silently hoped this wasn't all a dream.

**BBTerra funfact: Did you know that in the comics, one the reasons that Beastboy and Raven broke up was because of his undying love for Terra? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 at last! It's a long one too. I hope everyone enjoys it, I wanted to try to answer some of the questions I had that surrounded Terra's story arc in the series. I hope I did ok. Please RnR!**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

"TERRA!" a joyful voice shouted as the two teens entered the common room.

Terra suddenly found herself in bone-crunching hug. She managed a smile despite this. "Hey Star," she greeted the Tamaranian hugging her, "how are you?"

"I am very well, friend," Starfire said happily, "I have missed you greatly!"

"Let her breathe, Star" Beastboy told her.

"Oh, I am sorry" Starfire replied as she released her, "I am just so very happy to see our friend returned!"

They all walked over to the couch and sat down. As they did, Terra noticed that Beastboy hadn't let go of her hand, even while Starfire was hugging her. She gave the hand a squeeze and they smiled at each other.

"So, is everything OK with you two now?" Raven asked as she glided towards the group.

"Well, I think we are better anyway" Terra answered, "but I think there's still a few things we need to talk about." Beastboy only smiled and nodded at this.

Terra then turned to Starfire, "And Star, I wouldn't say I've exactly 'returned' yet."

"What do you mean Terra? Do you not want to be our friend again?"

"Well, yeah I do" Terra answered, "but I'm not sure if I want to be a Titan again, and even if I was, I-"

"We're back everyone" a voice suddenly interrupted them. "Ah Terra, I'm glad you're here." Robin said as him and Cyborg entered the common room.

"Hey Rock n' roller!" Cyborg said sweeping Terra into a hug, "welcome back."

"Thanks, Cy" Terra said, smiling at him.

"Good to see you, Terra" said Robin as he held out his hand to shake and smiled.

Terra took his hand and shook gently, "It's… good to see you too, Robin." She looked around "It's good to see everyone again." And then she burst into tears.

Beastboy immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Terra, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-It's just that, I d-don't understand how you could all f-forgive me, like this," Terra sobbed, "I did all those terrible and evil things, I e-even wanted to k-kill you all."

"But we forgave you Terra," Robin said gently, "you broke free of Slade's influence and sacrificed yourself to save everyone, it was a real act of heroism."

"I-I know, Raven told me the same thing," she replied, "b-but I don't feel very heroic or that I should be f-forgiven. That's why I was trying to be a normal schoolgirl living a normal life. I didn't want to be someone who was capable of that."

"Terra," Robin continued, "it wasn't all your fault. We shouldn't have put the blame completely on you. Slade had a lot to do with it too. Even the team can share in some of the blame for what happened."

"W-what do you mean, Robin?" Terra asked.

"Well, when you ran off after I first offered you membership, we should have went after you and explained how I knew about your control problems instead of just letting you go. You had just been made a member of the team, but we didn't really act like a team then."

"Don't blame yourselves," Terra said, "I was so stupid. I didn't realize until it was too late that you had mentioned my control problems AFTER you made me a Titan. If I wasn't so insecure, I could have gotten help from you guys instead of… him."

"You made a mistake and were misled," Robin continued, "the important thing is to learn from those past mistakes instead of burying them and hiding. You're more than welcome to rejoin the team if you'd like."

"Thanks, Robin," Terra said, "but as I was starting to tell the others when you and Cy walked in, I'm not sure I want to go back to fighting again, and even if I was, my powers are gone."

"Gone?! What do you mean?" Beastboy asked, shocked.

Terra looked at him, "I mean they are gone, I can't even move a pebble. When I woke up in the hospital, I had no memory of anything. My memory eventually came back and I tried out my powers but nothing happened. That's another reason I was trying to lead a normal life."

"I bet Cyborg could figure out what happened to powers, Terra!" Beastboy said excitedly. "And maybe even help you get them back!"

"I don't know Beastboy," Terra said, "but I would like to know if they can just suddenly come back."

"Okay," Robin said, "after the meeting, Cyborg, take her down to the infirmary for testing."

"Right," Cyborg answered, "don't worry little lady, we'll figure out what's wrong."

"Thanks, again everyone." Terra said shyly.

"Now that that's settled," Robin said, addressing everyone, "we need to talk about Slade."

"Slade!" Terra growled, "why couldn't he just stay dead."

"I already told you why, Terra" Raven said.

"Yeah, I know," Terra sighed, "but why do people like him always seem to get the breaks?"

"Nothing's ever fair where Slade's concerned," Cyborg spoke up.

"That's why we need to figure out his plan," Robin said, "and stop him once and for all. And I'm sure now that his plan involves Terra somehow. We already know that he knows about Terra's memory problems, and it looks like he's been to your memorial as well because we found this when we searched the area." Robin pulled out the disc and held it up.

Everyone gasped, Terra the loudest.

"Terra, have you seen or heard from Slade since you've been back?" Robin asked her.

"No, I haven't. I swear." Terra said. Everyone just stared at her.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she said sadly and hung her head.

"I believe you, Terra" Beastboy said, giving her hand another squeeze, "she destroyed Slade, why would she go back to him?"

Terra raised her head and looked at him, she shifted her hand so her fingers were intertwined with his and gave him a smile. How could I have wanted to push him away, she thought, I'm really lucky to have someone like him that cares about me so much.

"It's not that we don't believe her," Robin said, "Terra, we forgave you for everything you did and we're really glad your back, but it's still going to take some time to regain our trust."

"I know Robin, and I want to do whatever it takes. I'm done with Slade." Terra said.

"Also, there's a lot of strange circumstances surrounding all this." Robin continued.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"First of all, tell me what you can remember about the first time you woke up, not in the hospital, but in the cave." Robin said.

"Well, like I told Raven, it's really foggy. I just remember being really scared because it was so gloomy and I didn't know who or where I was," she said, "and then I must have passed out again, because the next thing I know I woke up in the hospital."

"And how did you end up at that school?" Robin continued.

"I was released from the hospital after a few weeks and the city placed me in a shelter. Then, after a while, they told me I had to go to school because I was underage and I went to live in the dorms at Murakami." She told them, "what's so strange about that?"

"Did it ever occur to you that your school is located in the area of the city where we like to spend our leisure time?" Robin said, "the pizza place, the stores we shop at, or used to, in the case of some of them."

Terra brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. She hadn't realized that at all.

"And when we were first attacked by that creature," he continued, "it was pretty close to your school. Close enough to attract your attention, which it did. And then you were seen by the one person on our team that would be most affected by your return." He looked at Beastboy.

"W-what are you saying Robin?" Terra asked, feeling nervous.

"Relax, I'm not accusing you of anything," he replied gently, "it's just that there's a lot of questions that we need answers to, and I'm trying to get them out in the open. Why did you run off when you realized Beastboy saw you?"

"I was just scared, okay?" she answered, "I admit I went to look at the fight because I wanted to see Beastboy again, I kinda missed him. But I panicked when I heard him call my name and saw him looking at me. I just didn't feel ready to face you guys yet. I even pushed him away when he found me again and tried to get me to remember. Even though I regret that now."

Raven then spoke up, "Terra, for what it's worth, I believe you are truly sorry for what you did. As I said before, I sense a lot of guilt and shame coming from you. I want to help you, and I think I know a way we can find out exactly what happened."

"How?" Terra asked.

"I can enter your mind," Raven said, "and then access your memories, we can find out exactly what happened from the moment you awoke in the cave until now. "

"So you'd be able to see everything that happened then?"

"Yes, but only with your approval." Raven continued, "I don't enter people's minds without permission. And everything would be in strict confidence between you and me. I'd only share things we are there to find out."

Terra thought a moment. "Okay, I'll do it" she said.

"Are you sure, Terra?" Beastboy asked with concern.

"Yes, Beastboy," Terra looked at him, "I want to know what happened myself and if Slade has done anything to me. I think it will also help rebuild trust between me and everyone. I want to be trusted again, and a friend once told me that to gain someone's trust, I should start by trusting them." She turned to Raven and smiled.

Raven returned the smile and nodded.

"Maybe you can also find out how she got that battlesuit off too," Cyborg spoke up.

"I forgot about that," Terra said, "I told Raven, I don't remember if I had it on in the cave and that I wasn't wearing it when I woke up in the hospital."

"Alright," Robin said, "if the mind probe doesn't turn up anything, we can check with the hospital to see if she had it on and how she got there. Also, I'd like you to stay here in your old room, at least while you may be in danger from Slade. You don't have your powers, so we would be better able to protect you if you were here."

"That sounds great, Robin" Terra said, "but what about school."

"You can still go to school," he answered, "you'd just be living here instead of the dorm. I'm going to assign Beastboy as your bodyguard. He will take you to school in the morning and pick you up in the afternoon."

"Bodyguard?" Terra asked, and looked at Beastboy.

"Well, if you're here, he's not going to be able to focus on anything else anyway. So he may as well have the job of protecting you." Robin said with a grin.

Beastboy just blushed as Terra looked at him.

"Yeah, I suppose your right," Terra said, blushing herself, "and I do feel safest with him."

"Ok, its getting late." Robin said, "go with Cyborg to the infirmary, and then get some sleep. Raven can do the mind probe in the morning."

"Okay," Terra said and stood up. She joined Cyborg and they headed toward the door together.

"Hey, wait for me." Beastboy said, jumping up and joining.

"Where are you goin, grass stain?" Cyborg asked him.

"You heard Robin," Beastboy said, standing close to Terra, "I'm her bodyguard. So I'm coming with you to make sure she doesn't get hurt or anything."

"Ugh, fine Beastboy," Cyborg said, "you can come, but if you get in the way, I'm gonna force you to eat some meat." And he headed to the infirmary.

Beastboy and Terra looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. They linked hands again and followed after Cyborg.

"Beastboy, I can walk just fine," Terra protested.

"Cyborg said you needed to rest now," Beastboy answered," so, I'm making sure you do."

"But-"

"Just relax and let me take care of you," he told her, smiling.

Terra smiled back and sighed, then leaned her head on Beastboy's shoulder. They had just left the infirmary where Cyborg's body scan revealed Slade's nanobots in her bloodstream. Fortunately, he was able to counteract them with a treatment he developed when Slade used them on the Titans. It didn't hurt or anything, it just scared her that Slade probably abducted her when she revived. Who knew what else he could have done to her. She hugged Beastboy's neck a little tighter at this thought.

They reached Terra's room and Beastboy carried her inside. As they crossed the threshold, Terra briefly imagined this scene with Beastboy in a tuxedo and her in a flowing white dress. She blushed even deeper. Beastboy gently set her down on the small sofa and sat down next to her.

Terra gazed around the room, taking it all in. "I still can't believe you guys kept my room after everything that happened." She said.

"Still?" Beastboy questioned.

"Yeah," Terra continued, "it shocked me the first time you brought me back here, when you were trying to get me to remember. I couldn't believe you all kept my stuff then, and it's still hard to believe now."

"Come on, Terra" Beastboy said, "you've heard it from everyone now. We all forgave you for the past, and we kept looking for a cure for you. And we always hoped, that if we did find a cure, that you would come back and rejoin us, that's why your room is still the way you left it."

"I know," she replied, "but I still don't feel like I deserve any of it."

"You just need some time is all," Beastboy told her, "I mean, when you 'woke up', you were all alone in a dark cave, and you've been alone for all those months until I found you again. It kinda makes me feel like I let you down again."

"What do you mean, Beastboy?" Terra asked him, wide-eyed.

"I should have been there for you," he said sadly, "I visited your statue almost every day, always hoping for you to come back, and when you finally do, I'm off galavanting around the world, recruiting 'honorary' Titans instead of taking care of you."

"Don't blame yourself, Beastboy" she said, "you couldn't have known."

"But I do," he said, tears in his eyes, "because I wasn't there, Slade was. So I basically just let Slade take you from me, again!"

"Again?" she asked.

"Our last night together, at the amusement park," he said, looking down at his lap, "when I told you that you had no friends and turned my back on you."

"That was a special night for me," Terra said, "at least until we were… interrupted."

"Yeah, for me too," Beastboy said, "and then there-wait, did you say that night was special?"

"Yes, it was Beastboy, it had been one of the best nights of my life, until..well, you know. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, it's just that… a part of me always wondered if you really wanted to be with me that night." He told her.

"Yeah, I can get why you'd think that," she said, "but I really did. Remember, I told you that of all the places I could be that night, I most wanted to be with you. And I meant that."

"When you knocked on my door that night, you really blew me away," she continued, "first, you gave me that beautiful heart box, and then you asked me out. You don't know how much I wanted to say, yes."

"I just wish that you had knock on my door a minute sooner than you did." She said.

"Why?" Beastboy asked.

"Because literally seconds before you knocked, I had just sent the access codes" she said, crying. "things might have been so different that night, if you had been a little sooner."

"After I ran back in my room, I realized that I might never see you again after that night," she said, "and I decided I wanted to be with you for what may be one last time. And I also thought maybe you could help me get away from Slade."

Beastboy looked at her questioningly.

"Remember, I kept asking you if you'd still be my friend, even if I did something terrible? I even asked you to promise?" she asked.

Beastboy nodded.

"I was trying to confess and tell you what I did. But Slade showed up before I could and twisted it around, and you just turned your back on me. That hurt me so badly."

"It hurt me too, Terra" he said, "because I had realized afterward that I could have stopped you from going with him, if I hadn't broken my promise. I spent the next few days in your room, laying in your bed with the heart box being depressed about it."

"I guess we both kinda messed things up back then," she sighed.

"Terra," Beastboy suddenly said, taking her hand in both of his, "I don't ever want to lose you like that again, so how about we make a new promise to each other, to stay best friends no matter what?"

"No matter what?" she asked.

"Yeah, because I was thinking that, it doesn't matter whether you're a Titan or living a normal life, I still want us to be together."

"I-I'd like that Beastboy," Terra said, "because, I don't want to lose you again either."

"Good, it's a promise then," he said happily, and pulled her into his arms, "and I intend to keep it this time. I swear."

"Me too, Beastboy," she said, "and I won't run away from you anymore either."

He pulled away from her, to look at Terra in her beautiful blue eyes, "I'm so glad to hear that," he told her, "and I was also glad to hear that our night together was real and special to you too. Because, on that night, it kinda felt like we were becoming more than best friends…"

Her eyes grew wide for a moment, and then she smiled, "I kinda felt like that, too…" she whispered.

"That's good, because I was hoping that maybe we can finish what we started that night, before we were interrupted" Beastboy said, as he slowly leaned in closer to her.

Terra only nodded, and suddenly was back in the ferris wheel again, she closed her eyes and parted her lips just like she had then. Only this time, she felt his lips press gently against hers. This was heaven and she never wanted it to end. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Beastboy too, was feeling ecstatic. He was finally getting the kiss he waited so long for, from the girl he loved more than anything. His arms went around her waist to hold her closer.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, until they needed to come up for air. They leaned in close together, foreheads touching, and just stared into each other's eyes, smiling happily.

Terra sighed, "Why do you want to be with someone like me, Beastboy?"

"Because, I love you Terra, and I've loved you from the moment I met you," he said, "I never stopped loving you, not even when you were fighting us. And not even when you didn't want to remember me. I'll always love you Terra, nothing could ever change that. You're my heart, Terra."

"Oh, Beastboy," Terra said, "I love you, too. I'm sorry for hurting you so much, I'll never do it again."

"I'll never hurt you again either, Terra," he replied, "and I want you know that my real name is Garfield."

"Garfield?" Terra asked.

"Garfield Logan" he finished.

"But, why?"

"Because if you do want a more normal life, you can use my normal name if you want," Beastboy said, "and, I know your real name is Tara Markov."

Terra's eyes went wide again, "H-how did you know that?"

"Your brother came to the tower last week looking for you," he told her.

"Brion was here?" she asked nervously, "what did he say?"

"He told us about Markovia and how you got your powers," he went on, "and we told him what happened to you. I took him to your school to see you after that, but I convinced him you were happy and he decided to leave you alone."

"So you still wanted to protect me, even after I pushed you away that day? And after you knew my past?" she asked.

"Yeah Terra," Beastboy said, "I'll always protect you, because I love you so much. And also, if Brion had taken you away, I might have lost you forever. At least if you're at that school, you're still close and I can still go see you sometimes and make sure you're ok."

She threw herself into his arms again and said "don't ever let me go, Beastboy."

Beastboy smiled and stroked her soft blonde hair, "I won't Terra, ever."

They held each other for a long time, neither teen wanting to let the other go. Beastboy finally said, "It's late, we should get some sleep."

"Ok Beastboy," she replied, "but will you stay in here with me tonight? Please? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course, Terra" he said.

Terra stood and went to change out of her school uniform, she opened a drawer and pulled out a T-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Beastboy stepped out into the hallway to let her change. He heard her says "Okay" a few seconds later and went back in.

They climbed into her bed together and snuggled close, Terra looked up at him and said "Good night Beastboy, I love you."

"I love you too, Terra" he said to her and kissed her good night. Terra lay her head down on Beastboy's chest and closed her eyes. Feeling safe and loved with Beastboy's arm around her, holding her close and gently stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

"It looks like you failed my little test, Terra." Slade said as he reached up and turned off the screen he had been watching. "And once again, it's because of Beastboy, your weakness. No matter, I had expected this anyway and I already got what I wanted from you, so I have no more need of you."

"How fortunate that the Titans didn't think I'd have you put a camera in your own room when they found the others. And it looks like you forgot, too." He mused.

He turned to a small shadowy figure behind him, "Apprentice, it is time to start preparations for my plan to destroy Beastboy and Terra. They will pay dearly for Terra's betrayal and my death. It will be easy now that she has no more power."

"Yes master, I'll get started right away" a soft feminine voice whispered in reply.

Slade then turned back to the screen and began to laugh.

**I know, cliffhanger. But it was about time I brought in Slade even though I love BBT fluff so much lol. Anyway, one of the questions I had from the cartoon that I didn't bother with in this story, was Why did the Titans leave Terra's statue in that cave? It could have easily gotten damaged or destroyed in there. Why didn't they keep it in the tower? Especially if they wanted to find a cure for her, wouldn't it have been easier for them to work on it, if the statue was at the tower? They have plenty of room there for it, heck they could have even kept the statue in Terra's room, since they didn't touch it. Just something I always wondered about.**

**It may be a while before chapter 5 is up. It's probably going to be another long one because it will focus on Raven's probe into Terra's mind, and we may find out just what happened between her and Slade, during those times she wasn't with the Titans. Again, please RnR so I know how I'm doing. :)**


End file.
